Valiant Lady of Marado
by AdamLL
Summary: Fiona longs to become stronger and a certain squinty eyed mercenary might just be the person to help her. More to come...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Fiona is a character I feel like doesn't get much love. She sucks in the game and my policy is that no unit sucks and that if you put a little work into them they will be just as good. I was wrong. I have tried using Fiona and it just doesn't work. The maps you play right after you get her are a danger to her. Her base stats are just too sucky. It is a shame because I like her story and I want to use her. Oscar and Tanith are canon for me, so if you are confused that is why.

Valiant Lady of Marado

As she walked up to Oscar and Tanith her heart began to beat faster and faster. Her face was flushed and she could feel the blood rushing to her head. "Get a grip Fiona!" she said to herself. "You are just thanking him for saving you the other day. No big deal, just do it and then get out of there quick." What she didn't realize as she got closer was that she was saying this out loud.

"Fiona? Is everything all right? You don't look so good and your talking to yourself."

Fiona was shocked. She was so embarrassed. Had she really been saying that out loud? Now he would think she was more unstable. "Ummm….yes Oscar I am fine!" She turned to run away when Oscar's hand stopped her.

"Fiona, you stopped to talk to me yes? Don't be embarrassed everyone talks to themselves every once in a while, right Tanith?

Tanith? She thought to herself. They **were** always together. How could she be so stupid? Oscar couldn't like someone like her anyway. Tanith was a strong woman and very beautiful too.

"Yeah Oscar, I sometimes talk to myself to reassure things in my head. That sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't Tanith. That makes you human. We all need encouragement sometimes." Tanith smiled. "You always know what to say Oscar. I will see you in the kitchen later before supper."

"Yes Tanith, now what was it you wanted to talk about Fiona?"

Fiona was glad that Tanith was gone so she didn't feel awkward. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me the other day. I was careless and didn't see that archer until it was too late."

"No problem Fiona. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are an asset to this team."

Fiona looked down. "See that's the thing, I'm not. I am a burden, my father passed away before I could learn his fighting prowess. I was put into this leader position without much training. I was hoping you could maybe train me, that is if you have time." She couldn't believe she just asked such a selfish thing. They were at war and she asked him to spend his free time training her. He already did all the cooking. Plus he would lose time to spend with Tanith.

He smiled that same warm smile he always does. "Of course Fiona, I would enjoy that."

"You aren't just saying that because you're the nicest person I know are you?"

Oscar just chuckled. "No Fiona, stop putting yourself down so much. You have so much to offer and your will to work will carry you far. There is no doubt in my mind that with a little training you will be unparalleled with a spear."

"You are too kind Oscar. That is why I look up to you so much."

"We can train every other night an hour before supper."

"That sounds good. I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: or should I say the trouble starts. I can smell a love triangle coming on. Hopefully this isn't boring people to tears lol. Short like always.

The Training Starts

Sweat beads formed on Fiona's brow as the sun was high in the sky. Every now and then they would run down her face. Oscar was working her like she had never been worked before. The training started with accuracy as the lesson. The javelin was the weapon of choice for practice. Her arm was so sore and the trembling wouldn't stop, but she wouldn't give up.

"If you hit the red mark ten consecutive times we can quit and eat." Oscar had said that almost two hours ago. The pressure was high and her stomach was groaning. She could smell the food from where they were at. Oh, it smelled so wonderful right now. Hearing everyone laughing and having a good time made it even worse. So far she had only gotten five in a row. It was starting to look like a long night. Time passed and it was getting dark and the sun was setting. Focus, focus was all she could tell herself to steady her arm. She threw the javelin with all her strength and it missed by just an inch from the center. Fiona dropped to her knees and broke down.

"I can't do it Oscar. I really tried and I wasn't good enough." Fiona rarely dropped her guard. She was always the tough girl. Oscar knelt down beside her.

"You are doing fine Fiona. This is the first day. We can continue any time." Fiona tried to look anywhere but into his eyes. (no pun intended.) There was no frustration or anger in his voice. He was always so calm and collected. She leaned in close towards him, letting herself get too attached. "Thanks Oscar, you are so kind to me when I don't deserve it. I'm sorry I caused you to miss supper."

"Is that what you are worried about? I don't care about when I eat. I am helping someone right now and I am not thinking about food. Besides Tanith probably saved us something."

Fiona was treading in dark waters. She knew Tanith and Oscar had something going on. Everyone knew they liked each other and yet Oscar was paying so much attention to her. Fiona thought that just maybe Oscar had feelings for her. Why else would he be doing this for her?

"Yeah probably. Do you wanna walk back now?" He smiled and nodded his head. "First we have to pick up all this junk." He looked around at the mess she made. They both laughed and grabbed all they could and walked back.

Before she walked away she gave Oscar a look that said take me tonight. "Goodnight Oscar."

"Goodnight Fiona." Oscar scratched his head in worry. He hoped Fiona wasn't making this something that it wasn't.

Fiona went to bed with a big smile that night. She just couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Maybe what she dreamed tonight would come true.


End file.
